my oh my
by ByunKaNish
Summary: Chanyeol, seorang Playboy jadi kapok mempermainkan wanita gara-gara kerjaan 9 wanita cantik yang menyebut diri mereka 'Girls Generation'. *summary jelek! sebenarnya untuk UlTah Chanyeol oppa (tapi gak jadi)


My Oh My!

Author : Ickhanish

Title : My Oh My

Main cast : Park Chanyeol

Kim Yejin

Girls Generation

Genre : Kekerasan 50%(Becanda Dink), Romance, Fantasy (gak tau juga sih), bully

Rating : T

Summary : Chanyeol, seorang Playboy jadi kapok mempermainkan wanita gara-gara kerjaan 9 wanita cantik yang menyebut diri mereka 'Girls Generation'. *summary jelek! T_T

Ini FanFic terinspirasi banget sama MV-nya girls generation yang 'My Oh My'

Dan ada banyak perubahan biar gak terlalu mirip seperti MV aslinya.

"Lihatlah yoeja itu, genit sekali!" suara bass Park Chanyeol membuat Yejin membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol.

Yejin melihat yoeja dengan baju yang 'kekurangan bahan' tengah tebar pesona kepada para namja yang sedang kumpul-kumpul di taman kampus mereka.

"Ayo kita bertaruh, aku pasti bisa berkencan dengannya besok," tantang Chanyeol dengan nada angkuh. Yejin hanya mendengus kesal. _'Modus'_ , batin Yejin. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Pada akhirnya juga ia yang kalah, karena dengan sejuta pesonanya Chanyeol pasti berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Terserah kau saja deh! Aku tidak tertarik," dengan segera Yejin pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil.

*H*A*P*P*Y*

Hiks… Hiks…

Suara isakan terdengar hingga keluar kamar Yejin. Hyoyeon yang mendengar suara itu menjadi curiga. Hyoyeon yang barusan dari kamarnya sendiri –tepat disebelah kamar Yejin- segera keluar untuk mengecek kamar adiknya, Yejin.

**TOK… TOK… TOK…**

"Yejin kau di dalam?" panggil Hyoyeon. karena tidak ada jawaban, Hyoyeon menjadi kesal. Ia tambah kencang menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar adiknya.

PLETAK!

"Appo!" jerit yejin kencang. Itu dikarenakan kepalan tangan Hyoyeon yang baru saja mengetuk pintu langsung terkena jidat milik Yejin yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Hyoyeon –sebagai pelakunya- hanya nyengir melihat yeodongsaeng-nya kesakitan. "Mianhae, ne! kkk~" Yejin hanya mendengus kesal. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _'Masih sempatnya nyengir pula disaat seperti ini'_

Hyoyeon melihat penampilan Yejin dari bawah sampai kaki. Begitu acak-acakan. Ia mendengus. Hyoyeon sudah terlalu hafal kebiasaan adiknya. "Gara-gara tiang listrik bergigi besar itu, ya?" tebak Hyoyeon dengan nada menghina.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, Onnie!" ralat Yejin yang tidak terima Chanyeol dihina oleh kakaknya yang bermulut pedas.

"Apapun itulah," ucap Hyoyeon tak peduli. yejin memutar mata, malas. Tiba-tiba saja Hyoyeon terentak kaget, membuat Yejin jadi ikut-ikutan terkaget. "Ada apa Onnie?"

"Kim Yejin, ikut aku!" perintah Hyoyeon yang langsung menarik tangan Hyoyeon menuju garasi.

*B*I*R*T*H*D*A*Y*

"Kita kemana Onnie?" tanya Yejin was-was. Hyoyeon hanya diam dan terus fokus ke jalanan.

"Kita sampai," pekik Hyoyeon dengan suara cemprengnya membuat Yejin tersentak kaget. Yejin melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Apa nona Choi 'Shiksin' Sooyoung ada dirumahnya?" tanya Hyoyeon kepada satpam yang baru saja membuka pintu pagar untuk mobil BMW mewah miliknya.

"Kebetulan yang lain juga sedang mampir kemari," jawab Satpam muda itu sopan. '_Kebetulan yang bagus'_

Hyoyeon segera memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil-mobil mewah lainnya, yang berjumlah 15 mobil -7 mobil ditambah mobil Hyoyeon dan sisanya punya pemilik rumah- yang berada di garasi luas itu. Yejin terpana dengan mobil-mobil mewah yang berada di garasi tersebut, tanpa menyadari sang kakak sudah turun daritadi.

"Hey tukang melamun, cepat keluar!" bentak Hyoyeon yang membuat Yejin terkaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia mengikuti Hyoyeon yang berada didepannya. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Disana Yejin bisa melihat pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 'I © FOOD! ^_^'.

"Hei kawan-kawan! _Dancing queen_ DATANG!" teriak Hyoyeon nyaring hingga Yejin menutup telinganya. _'Aissh, berisik sekali Onnie ini, suara macam petasan, gak ada bagus-bagusnya. -_-'_

SRET!

Pintu kamar bercat putih polos itu terbuka, memperlihatkan yoeja cantik yang tampangnya terlihat _shock_ –karena mendengar suara dahsyat milik Hyoyeon-

"Kim Hyoyeon, JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU KENAPA SIH!" omel Sooyoung –selaku pemilik rumah- kesal.

"Hei, aku lebih tua setahun darimu Choi Sooyoung! Panggil aku Onnie, pabo!" balas Hyoyeon tak mau kalah. Sebelum pertengkaran kecil itu semakin memburuk, orang-orang yang berada di kamar tersebut dan Yejin berusaha menghentikannya.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," ejek salah seorang disana.

"DIAM KAU KWON YURI!" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Kwon Yuri' itu hanya nyengir sambil memberikan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk hingg membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Sudah-sudah," lerai yoeja yang paling kecil disana. Ia menatap keduanya, dan berhenti menatap Hyoyeon, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Hyoyeon tersenyum miring. "Ada misi yang begitu menyenangkan," ujar Hyoyeon. Yang lain mendengar perkataan Hyoyeon ikut-ikutan tersenyum miring –kecuali Yejin yang tak mengerti apapun- karena mengerti dengan hal yang di ucapkan Hyoyeon.

*S*U*R*P*R*I*S*E*!*

**27 November 2013**

**15.30 kst**

Di Bunny Café terlihat sesosok namja tampan sedang berbicara mesra dengan yoeja yang jadi incarannya tempo hari. Namja itu Park Chanyeol. Ah, apakah dia tidak merasa di perhatikan oleh sekelompok yoeja yang mengakui mereka sebagai 'Pemberantas Playboy'?

Terlihat di café tersebut ada Sooyoung dan Jessica sedang bermain kartu tepat di sebelah kanan meja Chanyeol dan yoeja itu. Tiffany dan Hyoyeon duduk bersama, tempat mereka tepat berada di belakang bangku SooSic yang sedang asyik bermain kartu.

Taeyeon duduk tepat dibelakang meja Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan, bahkan terlihat sibuk menyesapi _moccha latte_ miliknya yang masih hangat. Sunny sendiri sedang menjaga meja kasir, kebetulan café itu miliknya.

Sedangkan Yoona dan Yuri sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Yuri membaca sebuah majalah _fashion_, tapi tetap matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol. Begitu pula dengan Yoona yang dengan beraninya menatap langsung –tidak seperti yang lain yang hanya lirik-lirikan- mungkin itu dikarenakan dengan meja Yoona yang berada di depan kasir. Tentu dirinya tidak akan terlihat.

Kurang satu orang lagi. Dimana dia?

Ah, rupanya yang termuda sekarang bersama Yejin. Mereka menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang ditampilkan Chanyeol dan yoeja itu. saling berpegangan tangan, mendengar rayuan-rayuan gombal 'menjijikan' kepada Yoeja genit itu hingga membuatnya tersipu malu. Tubuh Yejin melemas. Seohyun yang melihat hal itu, mengelus punggung Yejin. Menyemangati yeodongsaeng Hyoyeon itu.

Seohyun menatap ponselnya, dan tanpa ragu ia menekan tombol 'Panggil'. "Yeoboseyo, Onnie" salam Seohyun kepada Tiffany yang baru saja mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tentu, kita mulai sekarang!"

"Nde!"

**PIIP!**

Tiffany melirik Hyoyeon dan memberitahukan Hyoyeon, Yuri, Yoona. Setelah itu ia menuju ke Taeyeon yang sedang duduk sendirian. Membisikan sesuatu dan Taeyeon mengangguk mengerti. Yuri memberitahukan kepada Sunny. Yoona menuju tempat duduk SooSic yang sangat serius bermainnya. Bisa dipastikan keduanya melupakan tujuan sebenarnya datang ke café ini -_-

"Aku kalah!" jerit Jessica frustasi. Sedangkan Sooyoung hanya tertawa nista. Yoona yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kedua orang yoeja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Permainan sudah selesai, Agashi" kata Yoona sesopan mungkin. SooSic hanya mengangguk. Yoona mengambil kartu As hati. Ia mengamati dengan seksama. Yoona menarik nafasnya dan meniupkan nafasnya kearah kartu tersebut. Dan ia segera membuangnya, dan tepat terselip di dinding café itu.

Tanpa diduga, muncul asap hitam dari kartu tersebut. Membuat banyak orang –kecuali 9 perempuan yang sudah mengetahuinya- menjadi panik. Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan panik. Asap hitam itu masuk kedalam pernafasannya membuat namja tinggi itu sesak nafas. Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia pingsan.

Chanyeol mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, ia berusaha membiasakan matanya. Dan disinilah ia. Masih di café sih, tapi dengan pemandangan yang berbeda. Tidak ada meja ataupun bangku. Ruangan ini kosong. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah 9 yoeja yang menatap dirinya sangat sinis. Chanyeol di ikat di kursi, tangan dan kakinya di ikat hingga membuatnya susah untuk bergerak.

"Hei _playboy_, kami ada hadiah untukmu." Chanyeol melongo. "Karena ini sebuah kejutan, kami akan menutup matamu," ujar Hyoyeon membuat Chanyeol merasa was-was. Firasatnya hari ini terasa sangat buruk. Matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Aku salah apa?" protes Chanyeol.

"Aissh, anak ini betul-betul polos sekali," ejek Yoona.

"Ada sebuah hadiah yang sedang menunggumu, dan ini adalah _'surprise party'_ untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini," ujar Sunny. Chanyeol jadi ingat kalau hari ini ia berulang tahun._'Kenapa Yejin tidak menghubungiku? Ini kan hari spesialku'_

Rupanya Chanyeol mengharapkan Kim Yejin!

"Kita mulai sekarang saja! Aku malas berlama-lama," pinta Tiffany dengan nada manja. Yang lain mengangguk. Dengan sekali jentikan jari dari Yoona, kesepuluh orang itu berteleportasi entah kemana.

Chanyeol sudah merasakan menginjak tanah –berdiri-. Tapi matanya ditutup dan tangannya diikat. Chanyeol di giring menuju sebuah topi raksasa –topi panjang yang sering digunakan pesulap-. Ia dimasukan kedalam topi tersebut.

BYUR! BYUR! BYUR!

Siraman demi siraman menerjang Chanyeol. Bajunya sudah sangat basah kuyup. Chanyeol kedinginan. Badannya menggigil.

Air yang digunakan bukan air jernih dan bersih. Tapi air kotor yang ada di saluran air yang keruh. Oh, Tiffany juga menambahkan telur busuk, tepung, dan minuman bersoda yang sudah kadaluarsa.

Entah bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan Chanyeol sekarang, BERANTAKAN. Rambutnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi, badannya bau, bajunya juga basah dan berwarna-warni.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, kita langsung kehadiah selanjutnya." Dan tiba-tiba…

TRING!

Mereka menghilang lagi!

TRING!

Chanyeol kaget. Tiba-tiba ikatan matanya menghilang, tangannya tidak terborgol seperti tadi. Ia bebas! Tapi kenapa ada yang aneh?

"HAHAHA" suara gelak tawa memekakan telinga Chanyeol. Ia ingin lari dari sini, tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol melihat kakinya yang tertanam pada batang pohon hingga tidak bergerak kemanapun. Astaga! Chanyeol ingin menangis.

"Hei, Park! Ada hadiah dari mantan-mantanmu. 'Sangaaaaattttt spesial'," ujar Taeyeon. Chanyeol mengeryit bingung. Jessica menyalakan televisi 42 inch yang berada diruangan bercat warna kuning itu.

Disana, ditampilkan seorang yoeja yang baru saja menangis. chanyeol melotot, itu kan mantan pacarnya yang baru saja diputuskan dua hari yang lalu.

Tayangan dipercepat. Semua yoeja –mantan-mantan Chanyeol- selalu dilihat dengan keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Dan selalu kata 'aku benci Park Chanyeol' membuat hati namja itu terenyuh. _'sejahat itukah diriku?'_

"Banyak sekali mantan-mantanmu ya. Bahkan durasinya hampir setengah jam," Jessica ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Yejin memang bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa menyukaimu?" kata Hyoyeon tanpa sadar. Chanyeol melotot. "Oops!" Hyoyeon menutup mulutnya. Yoeja itu keceplosan.

Semua menoleh kearah Hyoyeon yang baru saja keceplosan. Apalagi Chanyeol. Rasanya hatinya dipenuhi dengan kupu-kupu yang siap untuk terbang. Chanyeol menyukai Yejin. Dan ia kira cintanya takan terbalas mengingat yoeja itu sering cuek kepadanya.

"Ayo kita ketahap selanjutnya!" ajak Taeyeon bersemangat.

TRING

?"*():{)

Chanyeol sekarang di… entah dimana? Yang pasti di tempat yang begitu gelap. Ia memohon ampun kepada empat yoeja yang paling usil di antara sembilan lainnya.

"Appa… tolong anakmu yang tampan ini!" jerit Chanyeol.

"Appa, appa, appa," bentak Hyoyeon.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…" ketiga yoeja –SooYulNa- itu menggeleng sambil menyeringai.

"Kumohon ampunilah diriku. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang akan mempermainkan wanita. Sungguh! Aku akan menjadi lelaki yang setia. Kumohon ampuni aku," mohonnya.

"Baru tahu kan rasanya sakit dipermainkankan," ucap Yoona.

"Beruntung karena kami masih baik padamu," kata Yuri.

"Sakit mereka ada disini," Sooyoung menunjukan dadanya. "Perempuan itu bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan, setelah bosan kau hanya membiarkannya hingga boneka itu rusak dengan sendirinya."

Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya. Ia saaangggaaaat menyesal sekali. Karena ia bukan seorang perempuan, dan tak pernah merasa disakiti, Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan namanya sakit hati. Sungguh, saat melihat video tadi membuat hati kecilnya merasa begitu menyesal.

"Kami akan mengampunimu. Kesempatan tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya, gunakan sebaik-baiknya." Yuri menepuk-nepukan bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berjanji agar tidak menyakiti perempuan lagi, kejarlah orang yang mencintaimu dengan sangat itu," nasehat Hyoyeon. mungkin yang ia maksud adalah Kim Yejin, adiknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia sekarang sudah sangat mengerti.

"Jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan…" Yoona menggantungkan perkataannya. Dan melirik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi ikut-ikutan melirik tangannya

TRING!

Tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi telapak kaki. Hingga membuatnya hampir pingsan. HyoSooYulYoon itu malah tertawa.

TRING!

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Yoona mengucapkan maaf sambil menahan tawanya. Chanyeolpun bisa bernafas lega. Telapak tangannya kembali seperti semula. Dan ia sangat mensyukurinya.

"Kami akan mengembalikanmu di waktu semula. Perbaiki sikapmu." Chanyeol mengangguk antusias. Ia berjanji akan memperbaiki sikapnya.

TRING!

Chanyeol kembali berada di Bunny café. Ia sekarang duduk sendirian. Kemana yoeja tadi? Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia menatap pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang yoeja dengan dress hitamnya ditambah sebuah cardigan lengan panjang. Tanganya memegang kotak berwarna merah maron yang ditambah dengan pita berwarna kuning. Sangat kontras bukan?

"Kim Yejin!" panggilnya. Yejin menoleh. Ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Yejin melangkah masuk menuju bangku kosong di depan Chanyeol.

Ah, iya! Kesembilan yoeja itu membuat Yejin tidak mengingat tentang rencana 'membuat kapok si playboy'. Bahkan Yejin tidak mengingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Yang ia ingat, Chanyeol menelfonnya menyuruh ke Bunny café untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Tapi itu semua rekayasa dari Yuri yang pintar mengubah suaranya memakai handphone Chanyeol.

"Mmh, Chanyeol, aku membawakan sebuah kado. Tapi Chanyeol, hadiahnya tidak terlalu bagus sama sekali sih," sesal Yejin. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol membuka kadonya dari Yejin. WAAH… Chanyeol terpukau. Kadonya adalah sebuah album dari 2ne1 yang ditandatangani langsung dari ke empat personilnya.

"Yejin ini kado yang paling hebat," Chanyeol memberikan kedua jempolnya. Yejin hanya tersipu malu. "Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Aku membelinya tiga bulan yang lalu dari temanku yang juga _Blackjack_. Ia mempunyai lima buah album 2ne1," jelas Yejin. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yejin!"

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku…" Chanyeol terlihat begitu gugup. Tidak biasanya. Dengan perempuan lain ia dengan mudah menyatakan cinta, tapi dihadapannya ini Cintanya.

"Aku menyukaimu," tiba-tiba Yejin menyatakan duluan membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Tidak usah dijawab, aku mengerti kok!"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Yejin." Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Yejin menatap tidak percaya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Eh,"

"Kumohon!"

Yejin tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Chanyeol rasa ia terbang. Hampir saja Chanyeol akan memeluk Yejin, tiba-tiba suara mengintrupsi keduanya.

"Ehm," Yejin dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ah, iya! Ini kakakku, Kim Hyoyeon." yejin memperkenalkan kakaknya. Dan Chanyeol melotot kaget.

"Hei Park Chanyeol!" sapa Hyoyeon.

GUBRAK!

Chanyeol pingsan.

End

Wiizz, ending gaje banget!

Mianhae jika tidak memuaskan dan tidak sesuai banget ama PV-nya.

Dan maafkan saya Chanyeol oppa telah menistakan dirimu! *pasang _poker face_ milik Sehun.

Ya udin! Author yang masih sangat baru ini minta comment dari para readers.

Pleaseee!


End file.
